OUAT: ALWAYS
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: A added scene to 2.07, she could feel his presence here, she closes her eyes and imagines James sitting next to her, Snow/Charming, Snow POV


A/N: This is a one-shot, just my idea of a added scene to episode seven, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing if you do.

Summary: A added scene to 2.07, she could feel him here, she closes her eyes and imagines James sitting next to her, Snow/Charming, Snow POV

**OUAT: ALWAYS**

She could feel his presence here, she closes her eyes and imagines James sitting next to her telling her a story, how he often would on a quiet afternoon when she had been pregnant, his soft voice detailing a exciting tale of how he fought a dragon to Emma who was still in her belly.

They had camped at this spot many times after she fell pregnant to get away and enjoy some time alone before the baby came. When Mulan had picked this area she hadn't told Emma or the others of the significance of this spot she just nodded in agreement and the first chance she got she had muttered something to Emma by needing to go for a short walk by herself and she had come to this spot.

Her heart aches for James, she has already been away from him for far too long, her last thought before Regina had cast the curse had been of James who was dying in her arms and her first thought when the curse had broken had also been of James, she had walked around the town in a daze thinking about their life together while the pain of Mary Margaret and David's relationship pushed itself into her mind, confusing her, she had been stuck between two worlds, two lives until she had heard his voice once more.

Then everything made sense once more, because no matter what happened, where they were as long as she is with him she can face anything.

"What are you doing?" Emma's voice brings her back to reality, her eyes snap open and she smiles gently.

"Oh just thinking..." She responds, Emma frowns, she looks around and then their eyes meet once more. She is so much like her father, but her eyes, her green eyes belong to Snow.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." Another smile, a much larger one appears on Snow's lips now. She is finally breaking down Emma's walls that she constantly puts up to protect herself from heartache and although it's not much at least now she can look her directly in the eye, when the curse first broke Emma couldn't even hold eye contact with her parents.

"This place, this spot in particular, I didn't tell you before but I've been here before."

"Oh..." Emma responds, Snow can see she is unsure if she wants to hear the story but Snow had already decided she is going to tell her.

"Your father and I came here when I was pregnant with you on what people from the other side... our other home would call a baby moon..." She looks at Emma, Emma is staring at the ground but Snow can see the slight smile on Emma's face.

_You can hide it all you want Emma Swan but I know you're curious now..._

"We would sit in this exact spot and he would tell you stories about his life, about the other realms, about everything and anything and I would lie back in the grass and close my eyes and listen to them."

Emma's head lifts and she turns to her estranged mother, her smile is completely gone now and she can see the pain written across Emma's face.

"I wish had of known..." Her sentence trails off and she looks away again, it is becoming to much for her, she stands about to leave when Snow calls her back.

"You know _now_ Emma and although it can't erase the past twenty eight years when we get back to Storybrooke, back to _our _family we can build on the fact that you know now that your parents loved you, that they love you... and that we _never wanted _to send you away but we did because we thought it was best for you. Maybe that was wrong and maybe in the end it wasn't worth it, not all the pain it caused but we're here now and we want to be with you, we've _always_ wanted to be with you." Snow refuses to let the unleashed tears in her eyes fall. The emotion of seeing how much pain she caused her daughter by sending her away is starting to bubble to the surface, she hasn't slept more than three hours a night since arriving here, the nightmares that she long thought faded returned as soon as they came back here, she lied to Aurora because the young princess is frightened enough already, she didn't want to cause her any more panic.

Snow had once been as young and as frightened as Aurora, she feels a sense of duty to the young princess because she wished when she was that young that someone had been there to protect her and to tell her that everything would be ok.

Emma turns, her eyes are wide, like she is just accepting a truth she never thought possible about her world, Snow had seen the look on her face many times since arriving here.

"I know... I-I just, I'll get there, I can promise you that... don't give up." She says, her voice so soft she is almost whispering, Snow smiles and nods to her daughter, reassuring her that she will never abandon her again, no matter what the circumstances.

"I will _always _keep trying."

Emma smiles now and she motions towards the camp with her head.

"Come on, Mulan has some idea's where Cora might be hiding."


End file.
